Singing
by Mari-Ships-Everything
Summary: Bajanlox for Angel Luna-chan! Its so...fluffy! And adorable! Has lots of music and singing ! Whoo, long story!
1. Chapter 1

For missy Angel Luna-chan. It was at the top of my list, and here it is! TAKE THE BAJANLOX ADORABLENESS!

Mitch's POV

I sit at the party my friends threw, annoyed and lonely. A noise beside me makes me look up and a equally lonely looking boy, around my age sits beside me, resting his head in his hand. "Hey." I say, and he waves. I take a moment to look him over. Short in hight, longish hair, eye hiding bangs...And his eyes. A beautiful mix of red and brown, looking like dark velvet. Wait, beautiful? Whatever. "I'm Taylor...But please, call me Ty." He says, oh his voice...wait, listen to yourself, Mitch! I smile to him, trying to be not as upset. "I'm Mitch. Nice to meet you." He smiles at me. Then goes back to the glum emotion he was in. "Why the long face, Ty?" I ask, he frowns deeper. "I was just dumped." I was shocked but frowned too. "Same here." He looks up at me. "Really?" I nod. "Yeah." Ty smiles. "That girl was a idiot anyway." Ty says. The song "Same Love" by Macklemore came on. Ty started singing along. "When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay, 'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight." He has a amazingly beautiful voice..."I told my mom, tears rushing down my face, she's like "Ben you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin' " Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she? Bunch of stereotypes all in my head. I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league"" I sing along to, grinning. After a while of singing random songs, the song "Drunk" by Ed Sheeran played. I started singing first. "I wanna be drunk when I wake up, On the right side of the wrong bed. And never an excuse I made up, Tell you the truth I hate, What didn't kill me, It never made me stronger at all." Ty looked over at me and smiled. "Love will scar your make-up, lip sticks to me, So now I maybe lean back there, I'm sat here wishing I was sober, I know I'll never hold you like I used to." He sings proudly. I girn at him.

*MAGICAL TIMEY SKIPPER*

Ty's POV

I stood up to leave, Mitch was nice company but I needed to get home. "Hey Ty?" Mitch asks, his perfect hair falling in his eyes. "Yeah?" Mitch smiles and throws a arm over my shoulders. Without warning, he kisses me. I don't know why, but I kiss back. I guess I never thought about liking guys over girls, I just guess not. After our sweet kiss, Mitch put his forehead on mine. "Will you go to dinner with me on Saturday night?" He asks, and I nod. "Of course." He smiles. "See you then, sweetheart." He says softly, kissing my cheek . He walks off to his car. I have just fallen head over hee-err, sneakers in love with him.

Yay! I finished that in a day! Told you I'd get it done, Luna!


	2. Chapter 2

Ty's POV

I walked around my house, in a panic. "What am I going to do?!" I remembered Mari! Of course, shes the only girl I know, and shes smart! I call her phone. "Ello?" Her girly voice answered, with a hint of sleep. "Hey Mari, I need some help..." "With?" "Uh...I have a date tonight..." "Oh! With who~?" "Someone..." "Tell me, Ty." "Fine! Mitch. His name is Mitch." I heard her gasp. "Nice...so, what you need help with?" "Uh...this is gonna sound girly...but what do I wear!" She chuckles. "I'll be over in a few. You won't kill yaself until I'm there, right?" Its my turn to laugh.

* * *

Mitch's POV

I pull up in Ty's drive, smiling and getting out. I knock on the brunettes door. He opens his door, smiling. His hair, fixed away from his face, showing his eyes perfectly. "Ready to go, sweetheart?" I ask sweetly, and kiss his cheek, making him blush. I walk with him to the car, helping him in. "Drive." He says, and away we go.

No POV  
A/N: Sorry, can't write dates well.

Ty and Mitch had a lovely dinner, filled with giggles and secrets. After said dinner, Mitch carried the shorter to the car, driving them to a place speical to him. "Where are we going?" Ty asks as they drive up a hill. Once the couple reach the hill, Mitch carries Ty to a old tree, sitting with him under it and looking at the stars together.

* * *

This...this isn't my best, but I hope all of you people enjoy it! I'm in progress writing stuff for 15 Words.


End file.
